Cranky Kong
Cranky Kong ist Mitglied der Kong-Familie und der ursprüngliche Donkey Kong aus dem gleichnamigen Automatenspiel von 1981. Das erste Mal unter dem Namen Cranky und seinem heutigen Erscheinungsbild trat er dreizehn Jahre später, 1994, in Donkey Kong Country auf, in dem auch erstmals sein Charakter deutlich wird: Er urteilt stets abwertend über moderne Videospiele und hat eine hohe Meinung von sich selbst. Cranky steht in einer verwandtschaftlichen Beziehung zum heutigen Donkey Kong, die allerdings oft widersprüchlich angegeben ist. So redet er von Donkey in Donkey Kong 64 als Sohn, während er in Donkey Kong Country und Donkey Kong Country Returns als Großvater des Gorillas bezeichnet wird. Darüber hinaus ist, beziehungsweise war, der kauzige Kong bis zu ihrem Tode mit Wrinkly Kong verheiratet. Geschichte Als ursprünglicher Donkey Kong entführte Cranky Marios Freundin Pauline im Automatenspiel Donkey Kong, konnte aber vom damaligen Klempner gestellt werden. Mario rächte sich im Nachfolger und entführte Cranky, der aber von seinem Sohn, Donkey Kong Jr. (dem heutigen Donkey), befreit werden konnte. Im letzten und eher unbekannten Spiel der Serie, Donkey Kong 3, wurde er außerdem vom Gärtner Stanley besiegt. Auftritte Donkey Kong Country/Land-Serie Donkey Kong Country/Land Seinen ersten Auftritt unter dem Namen Cranky Kong absolvierte er im Spiel Donkey Kong Country. Er lebt in einem kleinen Häuschen, genannt Crankys Koje, und erteilt den vorbeikommenden Donkey und Diddy Kong Ratschläge zu Leveln und Items. Er kommt dabei in jeder Welt vor, nur in den Galionsplanken erscheint er nicht, da diese nur den Endkampf gegen King K. Rool beinhalten. In der indirekten Fortsetzung des Spiels Donkey Kong Land besitzt Cranky keinen richtigen Auftritt mehr im Videospiel, doch ist der Anleitung zu entnehmen, dass er maßgeblichen Anteil an der Handlung hat: Während Donkey und Diddy ihren Sieg über King K. Rool feiern, moniert Cranky, dass dies auch nicht allzu schwer gewesen sei und ihr Erfolg auch der ausgezeichneten Grafik des Spiels zu schulden sei. In 8-Bit-Grafik könnten sie diesen auf keinen Fall wiederholen. Daraufhin schließt Cranky eine Wette mit dem Duo ab, dass sie ihren Triumph nicht wiederholen könnten und ruft King K. Rool um den Bananenspeicher erneut zu plündern. Aber auch diesesmal gelingt es Donkey und Diddy die Bananen zurückzubringen und Cranky eines besseren zu belehren. Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Im Gegensatz zum ersten Spiel fällt auf, dass sich Crankys Erscheinungsbild leicht geändert hat: Brauchte er vorher nur einen Stock, so benötigt er nun zwei als Gehhilfen. In diesem Spiel gibt er wieder Informationen preis, allerdings diesesmal nur gegen Bezahlung. Des Weiteren unterhält er ein Museum, das in jeder Welt zu finden ist. Wenn King K. Rool von Diddy und Dixie besiegt wurde, ordnet er den Spieler in eine Rangliste mit Videospielen ein. Je mehr DK-Münzen in den einzelnen Leveln gesammelt wurden, desto höher werden die beiden von Cranky eingestuft. Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Im für lange Zeit letzten Spiel der Serie Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! hat Cranky nur noch einen sehr kleinen Auftritt. Anstelle den beiden Kongs, Dixie und Kiddy, Ratschläge zu erteilen, tritt er nur noch gegen sie in Minispielen, die von Swanky Kong geleitet werden, an. Darüber hinaus kritisiert er im Abspann des Spiels die Leistung des Spielers. Donkey Kong Country Returns Im Spiel Donkey Kong Country Returns für die Nintendo Wii besitzt er einen Laden, in dem sich Donkey und Diddy verschiedene Items kaufen können. Sie müssen Cranky mit Bananenmünzen bezahlen. In diesem Spiel wird Cranky als der Großvater von Donkey Kong bezeichnet, was im Gegensatz zur vorherrschenden Ansicht steht, er sei sein Vater ("Schön, wenn ich meinem Enkel, im Austausch gegen etwas Bares, eine Freude machen konnte"). Außerdem benutzt er nur einen Spazierstock. Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze Im fünften Teil der Donkey Kong Country-Serie ist Cranky Kong ein spielbarer Charakter. Er taucht zum ersten Mal in Level 1-3 auf. Seine Besonderheit ist der Pogo-Sprung, mit dem er über Stacheln springen kann. Setzen Donkey Kong und Cranky Kong ihre Spezialfähigkeit ein, verwandeln sich alle Gegner auf dem Bildschirm zu Bananenmünzen. DK-Serie DK: King of Swing Als King K. Rool während der Dschungel-Olympiade sämtliche DK-Münzen gestohlen hatte und Donkey diese zurückerbeuten musste, zeigte Cranky zusammen mit seiner verstorbenen Frau Wrinkly dem Spieler, wie die Steuerung zu bewältigen war. DK: Jungle Climber Auch in der Fortsetzung erfüllt Cranky seine Helferrolle: Er erteilt wieder Ratschläge zur Steuerung und bringt dem Spieler Moves bei. Außerdem folgt Cranky Donkey, Diddy und Xenanab über die verschiedenen Inseln, wobei er den Spieler zusätzlich über die Bedeutungen der einzelnen Münzen aufklärt. Allerdings bleibt er diesmal stets sachlich und ist kaum abwertend gegenüber anderen Dingen im Spiel. Super Smash Bros.-Serie In der Super Smash Bros.-Serie ist Cranky kein aktiver Kämpfer, im zweiten Teil Melee ist er aber kurz auf der Stage im Hintergrund zu sehen. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl erscheint Cranky als Trophäe und als Aufkleber, außerdem tritt er auf einer Stage als seine frühere Spielautomatenform auf. Hier wirft er wie in den Arcade-Spielen mit Trampolinen. Donkey Kong 64 Im ersten 3D-Abenteuer der Kongs unterstützt Cranky diese erneut. Zwar gibt er ihnen keine Hinweise und Tipps mehr, dafür braut er ihnen als Wissenschaftler Tränke, die unterschiedliche Wirkungen erzielen und den einzelnen Kongs verschiedene Fähigkeiten geben. Außerdem nimmt er von verschiedenen Tränken selbst gern einen Schluck, wie man bei jedem Besuch sehen kann. Donkey Kong Jet Race Der Spieler kann auf der Wii erstmalig Cranky Kong steuern. In Donkey Kong Jet Race ist er einer der auswählbaren Piloten. Seine Strecke heißt Crankys Tempel, sein Rivale ist King K. Rool. Auftritte in anderen Medien Comics In dem vom deutschen Club Nintendo-Magazin veröffentlichten Comic zu Donkey Kong Country mit dem identischen Namen tritt Cranky ebenfalls auf. Hier entdeckt er als erstes den Raub der Bananen und ruft schnell Donkey herbei, der anschließend mit dem kurzzeitig verschwundenen Diddy die Bananen zurückerobert. Einen weiteren Auftritt in einem Club Nintendo-Heft hat er in Donkey Kong in: Banana Day 24. Als die Temperaturen auf der Erde und im Dschungel Schnee fielen, reiste Cranky mit Donkey, Diddy, Dixie und Kiddy in die Vereinigte Staaten zu deren Präsidenten, der den Kongs zögernd die Ursache für das Kältegefälle, ein außerirdisches Raumschiff, welches die Erde von der Sonne wegzog, erklärte. Cranky schlug vor, mit den Aliens zu verhandeln, weshalb das Quintett mit einem von Cranky gesteuerten Raumschiff ins All aufbrach. Als sie sich dem unbekannten Flugobjekt näherten, beamte Cranky Donkey, Diddy und Dixie in das andere Raumschiff. Diese erfuhren, dass die gigantischen Außerirdischen Kokosnussliebhaber waren und die Erde für eine solche hielten. Die Kongs boten ihnen stattdessen ihre viel wohlschmeckenderen Bananen an, welche von den Aliens begierig gegessen worden waren. So brachten sie die Erde an ihren angestammten Platz zurück und Cranky flog die Kongs heim, die unter großen Jubel am Flughafen empfangen wurden. Cranky stürzte sich dabei auf eine eher von ihm abgeneigte junge Frau, weshalb er zurück im Dschungel von seiner Frau Wrinkly zurechtgestutzt wurde. In der Serie übernimmt er wieder die Rolle des Querulanten, der keine Gelegenheit auslässt, Donkey schlechtzureden. Außerdem wohnt er nicht mehr in seiner Hütte, sondern in einem Baumhaus, in welchem die Kristallkokosnuss aufgehoben wird. Bemerkenswert ist, dass wenn er Donkey ruft, er ihn hört, egal wie weit entfernt er ist. Zitate Seine Charaktereigenschaften spiegeln sich in seinen Zitaten wieder: Er hält nicht viel von neuen Spielen, Steuerungen und dem Spieler. Er selbst hält sich für allwissend. In Donkey Kong Country Aus der Spielanleitung: Cranky über... * ...die Handlung: Lies das nicht, es ist nur die langweilige Geschichte! * ...die Level: Glaub kein Wort von dem, was hier steht. Ich kenne nur zwei Orte auf der Insel! * ...die Steuerung: Oh Mann! So viele Knöpfe und Tasten! Zu meiner Zeit musste man nur auf einen Knopf drücken! * ...den Spieler: Du bist ja immer noch am Lesen! Du brauchst wohl einen Tritt, was? Fang endlich zu spielen an. * ...Bonus-Level: Bonus-Levels? Ha! Laß dir nichts vormachen, Du wirst in diesem Spiel keine finden, denn es gibt keine! * ...ein Foto mit allen Kongs: Dies ist die einzig wichtige Seite in dieser Anleitung, denn sie zeigt mich! * ...die Gegner: Alles Quatsch! Die Typen müssen aus einem anderen Spiel sein! Ich habe die noch nie gesehen! * ...das Kapitel Notizen: Ich glaube, diese Seite hätte man auch weglassen können! Aus dem Spiel: * Besuch mich mal wieder, aber lass dir Zeit! * Irrt der Affe durch den Wald, lässt mich das doch völlig kalt! * Rambi, das Rhino, hilft dir, jedoch musst du es gut behandeln! * Finde Candy Kong, um das Spiel bei ihr abzuspeichern! * Du schuldest mir noch einige Bananen! * Hast du mir meine Zeitung geholt? * He, du, hast du mal eine Banane für dein Opilein? * Bin so müde! Ich will jetzt schlafen! * Das wars wohl! In Donkey Kong Country 2 Aus der Spielanleitung: Cranky über... * ...die Handlung: Die Story ist noch abgedrehter als DKC! Das schlägt dem Faß den Boden aus. * ...die Steuerung: Absolut lächerlich, diese vielen Knöpfe. Zu meiner Zeit hatten die Kids schon Freudentränen in den Augen, wenn sie zwei Knöpfe zur Verfügung hatten. * ...Diddy Kong: Alles Quatsch! Das Kerlchen ist ein bisschen in Donkey Kong Country herumgehüpft und meint jetzt, er wäre ein Superstar! * ...Dixie Kong: Ja, was geht hier den ab? Jetzt ist sie auch noch größenwahnsinnig geworden und meint, sie wäre zur Heldin geboren! * ...Items: Noch nie habe ich so viel Müll auf einem Haufen gesehen. Es wundert mich, dass sie euch keinen riesigen Müll-Container mitgegeben haben, um den ganzen Mist einzusammeln. * ...die Level: Irgendjemand jemand hier hat eine äußerst lebhafte Fantasie! Ich bin schon überall gewesen und kann euch sagen, dass keiner dieser Plätze wirklich existiert! * ...die Tierischen Freunde: Welch’ ein trauriger Anblick! Dieses Bündel harmloser Versager hat doch nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen diese Kremlingbande. * ...sein Museum: Besucht mich zuerst und lasst eure Kohle bei mir! Ich bin viel nützlicher als die anderen Pappnasen! * ...die Gegner: So viele wilde Kerle habe ich noch nie auf einem Fleck gesehen. Die Bande macht ja mächtig Eindruck! * ...den Spieler: Bei meinem Bart! Es ist mir ein Rätsel, warum die jungen Hüpfer so auf dieses Spiel abfahren. Donkey Kong 64 Aus der Spielanleitung: Cranky über... * ...die Handlung: So, dann lasst uns mal schauen, welchen Blödsinn sie sich für dieses Spiel ausgedacht haben! Auch diesesmal ist es ihnen scheinbar nicht gelungen, eine achtbare Geschichte ohne diesen Goldenen Bananen-Quatsch zu entwerfen! Was Du nun lesen wirst, ist also ein noch größerer Unfug als all die anderen mageren Geschichten zusammen! Ich weiß, du erwartest sowieso keine Bestseller, aber warte erst einmal ab, bis du diese Ladung Schwachsinn hörst... * ...die Steuerung: Hä? Was ist denn das für ein Ding? Wie hält man es in der Hand? Hier sind zu viele Knöpfe dran, und dieser wackelige Stift in der Mitte fühlt sich an, als wäre er kaputt. Wie, um Himmels Willen, soll denn jemand mit dieser Apparatur umgehen können? Mir würde ein solider Joystick mit einem einzigen Knopf ausreichen! * ...seine Tränke: Damit die Möchtegern-Helden der Kong-Sippe auf ihrem Weg nicht völlig zu Lachfiguren werden, können sie meine Supertränke kaufen. '' * ...den Mehrspieler-Modus: ''Oh, nein! Jetzt gibt es für dieses lächerliche Spiel auch noch einen dieser neumodischen MEHRSPIELER-Modi! Hoffentlich komme ich wenigstens in einem dieser Modi vor, da ich einem Anfänger wie dir gerne mal den Hintern versohlen würde. ''Donkey Kongs Abenteuer *Die Flaschenpost: "Was Monkey Kong?! Zeig mal her!" **"Sie ist dein Zuhause, du Holzkopf!" Trophäeninformation ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl Trivia * Die Musik zu Beginn von Donkey Kong Country, die von Cranky auf einem alten Plattenspieler abgespielt wird, ist die Titelmusik aus Donkey Kong. Außerdem steht Cranky auf einem roten Stahlträger, der dem aus Donkey Kong gleicht. * Sein Name bedeutet "Schrulliger Affe". * Die Bedienungsanleitung von Donkey Kong 64 wurde so geschrieben, als hätte er sie verfasst. Galerie DKCR Artwork Cranky.png|Cranky Kong aus Donkey Kong Country Returns DKCTF Artwork Cranky Kong.jpg|Cranky Kong aus Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze Cranky_Kong2.png|Cranky Kong DKC Artwork Cranky Kong.png|Cranky Kong aus Donkey Kong Country DKC2 Artwork Cranky Kong.jpg|Cranky Kong aus Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest DKKOS Artwork Cranky Kong.png|DK: King of Swing en:Cranky Kong fr:Cranky Kong it:Cranky Kong es:Cranky Kong da:Cranky Kong Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kong 64 Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kong Jet Race Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kong Country Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kong Jungle Climber Kategorie:Kong Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kong Country Returns Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kongs Abenteuer